


【德哈】Devil in the White Gown/穿白袍的恶魔

by Verdureee



Series: 德哈清水向 [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Healer Draco Malfoy, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verdureee/pseuds/Verdureee
Summary: 傲罗哈利真的不理解为什么马尔福能当上圣芒戈的院长。认真的，难道没有人发现即使穿着纯白的医师袍，马尔福也是离白衣天使最遥远的那一类人吗？
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: 德哈清水向 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619236
Comments: 1
Kudos: 28





	【德哈】Devil in the White Gown/穿白袍的恶魔

1.

马尔福怎么能当上圣芒戈的院长对哈利来说是一个永恒的谜题。他几乎都要怀疑马尔福给整个巫师界——除了他——都下了夺魂咒了。很明显，医者仁心和白衣天使这种词语跟这位前斯莱特林兼前食死徒毫不沾边。即使穿着圣芒戈医师的白长袍，马尔福也是个魔鬼，魔鬼！

可惜了，这些话哈利只敢在脑子里小小声地哔哔，毕竟由于职业关系，他的小命还时不时攥在这位魔鬼手里呢。

马尔福第一次和哈利在圣芒戈相见时，哈利并没有见到他——这听起来很矛盾，但是毕竟那时他还昏迷不醒。回想起来，哈利真的惊叹马尔福居然真的让他活了下来。对马尔福来讲，这一定很痛苦，哈利同情地想，明明已经把死对头的命捏在自己手里了却出于职业原因不得不放过他。

哈利恢复的很快。虽然魔法法律执行部给他批了两个月的假，但感谢于马尔福的精湛医术，一个月不到哈利就活蹦乱跳地回去上岗了。  
……然后又受伤了。

幸运的是，哈利这次没有晕倒；不幸的是，哈利这次没有晕倒。

2.

没晕倒意味着这次他得当面和马尔福对峙。

马尔福刚走进来的时候哈利几乎被他的外表欺骗了。他仍然是记忆里的浅金色头发，苍白而削尖的脸，但是哈利不知为什么觉得他不一样了——也许是那浅灰的眼睛里因为认真而暂时敛去了讥诮，也许是他因看病历而垂下的浅色睫毛在正午的阳光下显得太过纤长，也许是那身代替了有着斯莱特林毒蛇的黑色长袍的纯白长袍让他显得无辜，总之他站在哈利身边时哈利简直要惊异于他曾经怎么忍心往这样一张脸落拳头了。

“波特。”马尔福朝他微微一颔首，冷冷地问候道。

于是哈利赶紧收敛起来刚刚的胡思乱想，朝马尔福傻笑。

马尔福皱了皱眉，看上去很嫌弃的样子。哈利也觉得刚刚笑得傻气了些，垂着脑袋等着马尔福下一秒就要扑面而来的嘲讽。

但是马尔福没有。他的嘴角稍微牵动了一下，然后他递给了哈利一瓶魔药。

“喝下去。”他言简意赅地说。

哈利乖乖地喝了下去。那真的很难喝，恐怕比斯内普教授曾熬制过的都难喝几倍。果然是青出于蓝而胜于蓝。

不过他的身体却感到一阵奇异的温暖，好像冰封的血液突然重新开始了流动。他感到放松起来。

“躺下，”马尔福又指了指床，“我给你上药。”

哈利有些脸红。他偷偷地想马尔福是不是哪次拿自己试药把自己试坏了？他有些不大适应和这样有些奇怪的马尔福相处。而想到马尔福要脱了他的衣服亲手给他上药——

“不用了，我自己来。”哈利急急说。

一个高深莫测的微笑浮上了马尔福的唇畔。“我十分怀疑，波特，你会自己乖乖上完药。”

这是什么意思？“我可是个成年人了。我的手还能动，当然可以自己上药。”他反击道。

马尔福挑了挑眉，拍了拍床，“脱了。”

哈利最终还是屈服地把上衣解开了。说实在的，他确实有些懒得动——那会牵扯到他的伤处。更何况他伤的比自己想象的要深，而且据说这种咒语还有可能有后续影响，尤其是对神经系统。哈利可不想因为自己没有弄到位而留下什么后患。

马尔福让他躺好，然后施了一个医用清洁咒。他将药膏匀开，然后将手贴到哈利的腹部。

“啊——”哈利尖叫起来，觉得自己仿佛被一个钻心剜骨击中了似的。

“安静些，波特。”马尔福懒洋洋地说，看上去似乎一点都没有被哈利的惨状困扰，“你可是个成年人了。”他模仿着哈利的语调。

见鬼的成年人，见鬼的马尔福！哈利泪眼朦胧地想。他咬紧了嘴唇，试图不在马尔福面前表现出这样脆弱的一面，但他那微不足道的努力在马尔福将他那罪恶的手抹上更多的药膏并贴在他的伤处时土崩瓦解。看在梅林的份上，他的伤口都冒烟了——这是一场蓄谋已久的谋杀吧？哈利觉得自己因为疼痛在发抖，泪水控制不住地想要从眼眶落下。他开始挣扎起来，而马尔福毫不留情地把他动弹的那只手紧紧扣在床上。

“马尔福你轻点——啊！”

“别这样尖叫，波特。人们会误会的。”斯莱特林嘶嘶道。

我不在乎。哈利愤怒地想。我真的他妈的一点都不在乎，只要你从我的床上滚下来别碰我。我要报告给傲罗——啊我就是，我要革你的职，我要——  
“好了。”马尔福不咸不淡地说，放开了哈利的手腕。

哈利颤抖地呼出一口气。他的眼睛还有些模糊，不过他发誓一个微不可查的笑容划过了马尔福的脸颊。

我解脱了。他恍恍惚惚地想，觉得他能活下来几乎是一个可以和从伏地魔的阿瓦达下逃出来相媲美的成就。我解脱了。

这份微薄的喜悦马上在马尔福说他还要在这白色牢笼里待上十天且每天都要搽药的话里消失殆尽。

然后在他的同僚惊讶地告诉他他之前受同样的伤找马尔福医治时并没有那么痛苦时转化成了熊熊怒火。

如果哈利足够坦诚的话，还有一丝受伤。

3.

这次事情后，哈利尽量小心不让自己落到要住院的地步，重新落回马尔福的魔爪。

可是他发现，马尔福配制的魔药也依旧让他一言难尽。

也不是说它们会让他疼到生不如死，只是那些奇奇怪怪的魔药总会有些奇奇怪怪的后遗症。

譬如有一瓶魔药让他在接下来的三天里面都会在说话的时候发出青蛙的叫声。

哈利对此十分恼火。一开始他并没有发现这个问题，毕竟他没有自言自语的习惯，可是当他回魔法部找金斯莱汇报情况时——梅林啊，那是怎样的灾难现场啊。蛙叫就像是住在哈利喉管很深的地方，死活不肯一次性吐个干净，又像一个抑制不住的喷嚏，紧紧挨在他的每一句话的末尾。就连金斯莱都像要忍不住笑了。

“哈利，”他缓缓地说，“你该多休息几日再回来。这种情况……有些让人分心。”

当晚哈利就在格里莫广场12号给德拉科写了一封信——毕竟这样一点小伤，十足没可能留下这么古怪的后遗症，这斯莱特林一定是故意拿他开涮。十分可惜的，哈利没有写吼叫信，因为他不确定吼叫信会不会受影响。倘若那个斯莱特林收到一封在每句怒吼后面都会加一声“呱”的吼叫信，哈利敢打赌他不会有一丝一毫的同情与歉疚反倒会笑得在地上打滚。他不会给马尔福这种快乐。

回信很快到了。“这是对不遵从医嘱的小小惩罚，”马尔福的字依旧写得优雅，看上去没有因为医师这个职业受到什么影响，“它会在你的休假期结束后自行失效的，所以如果你令人欣喜地有了如此不幸的遭遇，那完全是你自己的错，波特。”

信尾龙飞凤舞地署了一个D.M.，笔画勾的很长，几乎就像是马尔福满怀嘲讽的拖长的音调。

哦，该死的魔鬼马尔福。哈利为什么早些时候没一拳揍在他的脸上？

还有一瓶魔药让哈利的头发像春天的野草一样疯长。那几乎让哈利想到了他小时候，佩妮姨妈给他剪了一个糟糕发型的那次，只是这次——他的头发未免长得太过快了吧？

哈利是一手捞着挡住脸的长发一手和马尔福写回信的。

我以为我们应该从幼稚的学院冲突走出来了，马尔福。哈利写道。

这次的回信姗姗来迟。哈利简直要怀疑自己是否信中其余的言辞过于激烈伤害到马尔福了。他通常是更平和的，可是马尔福似乎总是保留了一片校园时候的他的碎片，提醒他水没满地的盥洗室的那句神锋无影，列车上几乎踩碎他鼻梁的那一脚。

“如果你觉得长发如此不便你出门行动的话，也许你可以尝试买一条长裙。应该会蛮搭配的。”

哈利本该把这封信撕掉的，可是他发现信的旁边静静躺着一个施了缩小咒的包裹。

一个有着所谓病号餐的包裹。

作为一个正气凛然的傲罗，哈利自然是不可能被这种东西收买的，何况他现在正在气头上。

真香。

4.

后来哈利养了一只雪貂。德拉科欺负他，他就欺负那只雪貂，恶性循环。

罗恩在听到他的说法时表情复杂，然后用堪称同情的眼光看了看那只不知所以，站在哈利的大腿正用小爪子扒着哈利的衬衫的雪貂。

“伙计，我得提醒你不要闹出貂命来。”罗恩本来打算这么说的。不过他看到哈利微笑地捋了一把雪貂又白又软的毛后决计这句话不说也无妨。

他总感觉哈利和那只雪貂之间的氛围有些诡异，这让他有时感觉仿佛在不自知的时候咽下了一把狗粮。

哈利自己知道或许养这只雪貂更为真实的原因是能感觉到有活物会在格里莫广场等他回去的感觉挺好。他有时会有些不适应回到他独自生活的地方——如果他自己不出声的话，这里相比他的工作环境实在太安静了，安静到有时他都想吵醒布莱克夫人的画像。那样的环境给他的生活一种不真实感——好像他的多次死里逃生都是不真实的，他在战斗时，在恶咒、狂乱的心跳与叫喊间才活着，但回来时只不过是死的魂灵。这只雪貂却极有真实感，娇纵而恣睢，像他的生命之书上一个小小的透明便签条，提醒他他仍然有这样一页弥足珍贵的真实的生活。

他把这只雪貂养得皮毛油光水滑，亮泽得像霍格沃兹时的德拉科抹了过多发胶的头发。

在那极少数的，他因为伤病而无法照顾雪貂的日子里，他把这只雪貂托付给罗恩。

罗恩总是十分嫌弃它，正如那只雪貂也总是对着罗恩龇牙咧嘴。

这是一个德拉科不知道的秘密。

至少在一段时间里。

5.

后来，理所当然的，德拉科知道了。

那时哈利非常不凑巧地又被送到了圣芒戈。自他昏迷的那次和他痛得惨绝人寰的那次之后，他很久没有伤到要住院的地步了。哈利醒来的时候赫敏和罗恩都在他的身边，德拉科也是。

哈利睡得昏天黑地，睁眼的时候还迷迷糊糊的，没有完全清醒过来。

他第一句话是“有水吗。”

于是赫敏把水递给了他。

第二句话是“我睡了多久。”

于是罗恩告诉他三天。

第三句话是“三天？那我养的雪貂还好吗？”

于是德拉科的表情变得微妙起来。

罗恩用咳嗽声掩盖住了笑意。

哈利仿佛这时才注意到德拉科的存在。“嗨，德拉科。”他有些局促地说。

银灰色的眼睛仔细地研究着他，看得哈利又往被子里缩了缩。

“如果你想念它的话，我可以把它拎过来。”罗恩插话道。

“不行，韦斯莱，”德拉科皱起眉，看上去不大高兴，“波特现在还没有痊愈，接触动物不知道会不会有什么感染风险。”

德拉科这话既说出来，哈利自然就吸不成貂了。他百无聊赖地躺在圣芒戈的病床，看着德拉科进进出出，然后和罗恩赫敏叙旧。

也许是德拉科终于良心发现不忍心折磨一个大病初愈的可怜傲罗，也许是碍于罗恩和赫敏在场不便整什么幺蛾子，总之这次德拉科没有在魔药里做什么手脚，也没有让他痛得要死要活。他安安静静地守着哈利，让哈利几乎有些受宠若惊。

哦，其实德拉科骨子里还是个善良的人，哈利想。不然我也不会在他手里活下来这么久了。

他这么一想德拉科看上去就又变得顺眼起来了。

德拉科放他出院的那天哈利几乎都要舍不得了。在德拉科要离开的时候他不作他想地抓住了德拉科的手。

德拉科惊讶地挑眉望着他。

哈利有些尴尬地放开了斯莱特林修长的手。“谢谢。”他说。

德拉科就又细细打量了他一番，半晌德拉科叹息一样地说，“为什么我过去找你那么多麻烦呢？明显你自己更擅长给自己找麻烦。”

6.

哈利觉得德拉科的意思四舍五入大概是“我以后不会找你的麻烦了”。这是斯莱特林委婉的语言艺术。

不过很明显他理解错了。

好吧，蛙叫他可以忍，疯长的头发他可以忍，但是这个——哈利觉得他的脸上烧红了。

德拉科就是个披着圣芒戈医师皮的魔鬼。为什么他之前对此会有一丝动摇呢？

这次他没有寄信，他直接冲到了圣芒戈（戴着帽子）。

德拉科正闲闲地坐在办公室喝茶，他看到哈利很惊讶，“波特？你今天应该好好待在家里修养。”

他听上去很诚恳，简直像个久别重逢的老朋友。如果没有扫到斯莱特林眼中闪烁的狡黠的光的话哈利或许会相信他。

“带着这个吗？”哈利怒气冲冲地把帽子揪下来，露出了一双雪白的猫耳。

德拉科定定看了一会儿，然后嘴角弯起了一个细小的弧度，“不得不承认，比我想象的要好。”

“在我咒你之前，把这玩意儿解决了。”哈利凶狠地说。 

“相信我，波特，你不会想在医院里打架。这里有很多稀奇古怪的魔药。”

“得了吧，德拉科，你没有把魔药放在办公室的习惯，”哈利一边拆穿一边掏魔杖。不是说他真的打算打架，但是一点小小的威胁对斯莱特林来说不是没有必要。

德拉科不置可否。他径直走到哈利身前，抬手抚摸上了哈利的那只滑稽的猫耳。

于是哈利拿着魔杖装腔作势的手抖了一下。

冬青木魔杖旋即被轻巧地抽走。德拉科脸上闪现出了得意的神色。他靠得很近，呼吸微微吐在哈利的脸颊。“波特？”他轻轻唤了一声，然后手又在那只毛茸茸的耳朵上面揉了一把，哈利闷哼了一声，抬眼想要去瞪德拉科却又被那双近在咫尺的灰眼睛逼得有些溃败。

“告诉我，是这届傲罗不行呢，还是你本来也没打算动真格？”那只手又在哈利的耳尖上轻轻掐了一把。

于是哈利很没出息地腿软了。德拉科及时伸手扶住了他。

“波特，我想要——”

哈利闭上了眼睛。他的呼吸略微急促起来，等待着德拉科的气息扫过他的嘴唇。

“一个承诺。”德拉科接着说。

哈利睁开眼睛。“一个承诺？”他机械地重复道。

“你答应我就帮你把这个”，德拉科又恋恋不舍地挠了一把那只现在已经开始微微发烫的猫耳，“去掉。”

哈利心里闪过浪潮般的无数念头。最先的是或许德拉科要说嘿你得答应做我男朋友和我在一起。

……喔，男朋友。哈利的脸因为这个词微微有些泛红。这是他把德拉科想作的东西么？

然后是或许德拉科要向他抖落什么斯莱特林最黑暗的秘密譬如最邪恶的黑魔法什么的然后要他保证不让魔法部的人动他。

……但德拉科一定知道哈利不是因为两只滑稽的猫耳的胁迫会应下这种事情的人。

也不是说倘若德拉科真的这么说哈利会直接将他扭送回魔法部。

“所以是什么？”他小心地问。

“遵——从——医——嘱——”德拉科咬牙切齿地说。

哈利愣愣地看着他。“什么？”

“以后如果我说你要休息三天，”德拉科说，“你就要乖乖休息三天，一天都不能少。”他强硬地说。

至少试图强硬地说。天啊，这种话究竟有什么值得脸红的？哈利望着渐渐泛上德拉科苍白脸颊的浅红。

不过等等……

“你不是在告诉我那些魔药里的恶作剧是为了让我不能提前回魔法部吧？”

德拉科轻哼一声，“不错的反射弧，波特。也就比巨怪慢那么一点点。看在萨拉查的份上，这简直和正午的太阳一样明显。”

“是的，很明显，很斯莱特林的明显。”哈利叹息道。“好的，我答应你。”

哈利竭力不让自己因为斯莱特林移开放在他耳朵上的手而失落，不过他失败了。

“波特，你这周末有空吗？”德拉科问。

哈利猛地对上德拉科的眼睛，“有。”

“周六晚上八点霍格莫德？”

“去干什么？”

德拉科的视线缓缓移到哈利的嘴唇上。“有些事情我不能在这里做——你知道，出于职业道德和职业规章什么的，但是——”

他轻声说，”I’d like to kiss you properly.”

然后德拉科猛地撤回到了安全距离。“哦，顺带一提，”他用一贯的倨傲语调说，“我会今天下午把魔药寄给你。不过我不介意你留着它。”他指了指哈利那双雪白的猫耳。

“哦，滚开，马尔福。”哈利发觉自己克制不住地在微笑。

7.

（德拉科视角）

德拉科第一次看到清醒时候的哈利几乎要气疯了。

不久以前巫师界的救世主还躺在这里，面色苍白，虚弱得像是德拉科的手那么轻轻往他颈上一扣他就能立马毙命似的。养病期都没过这该死的格兰芬多居然有脸又被搞进圣芒戈？

这感觉就像救起一株枯枝散叶的植物，精心侍弄了良久，没隔两天它又被狂风吹得七零八落似的。

深感挫败的德拉科原本打算全程对他不听话的病人冷脸相待，可惜他的嘴角还是在波特的傻笑下有些松动。兴许格兰芬多傻气就是会传染的。

但这并不妨碍他小小的报复。他着实享受病房里上演的那场戏剧。

他没有真的去碰波特除了伤口之外的任何地方。他不想放任自己利用职权去做些什么。但当波特开始挣扎时他鬼使神差地捉住了格兰芬多的手。  
然后如梦初醒般将手移到了波特的手腕。那才是更安全的位置。

后来哈利每次看到他进病房时都会不自觉略微瑟缩起身子时。德拉科好不容易才憋住一口闷笑，知道他恐怕已经给救世主留下了心理阴影。  
啊，典型的格兰芬多，所有情绪都明明白白写在脸上。

黄金男孩最终被从圣芒戈释放时德拉科看到他几乎落荒而逃的身影就知道除非到真的半死不活的地步，格兰芬多是断然不愿再回来了。  
他不知道对此是否应该开心。

后来波特开始用一些小病小痛劳烦他。那就像一只只骚扰氓惹得他心烦意乱。

更何况他不确定格兰芬多又会因为没有休养好整出什么幺蛾子。

所以他以一种堪称斯莱特林的方式确保波特乖乖养伤。那几乎是令人愉悦的，如果不是确定那些微妙的副作用无害且额外的草药不会影响药效这两点太麻烦的话。

他曾那么恼火于哈利•波特的存在，德拉科望着坩埚上袅袅娜娜升起的烟雾想，在学校，在庄园，他曾无数次狠狠用牙齿将黑发男孩的名字咬碎再将它的尸骨喷吐出来。什么时候那个名字开始变成一股唇齿间缠绕的烟，咽下去觉得伤身，吐出去却又不舍了呢？

8.

哈利最终又来到圣芒戈的那次德拉科真是被折腾的够呛。

整整三天，他头一次感受到哈利的小命真的就掌握在自己手里了。

他几乎想等哈利活过来之后再让他死一遍。

格兰芬多的男孩第一句话并不是要喝水，这是一个只有德拉科才知道的秘密。

第二天的晚上德拉科没有睡。他静静地站在床边看着哈利的睡颜，思考为什么波特这么惹人烦。

然后他听到哈利用微不可闻的声音叫他的名字。不是马尔福，而是德拉科。

德拉科顿了顿，然后把手搁在了他的手上。

第三天的早上波特醒来以后又叫了德拉科。德拉科不知道这是为什么。

然后还有那只雪貂。波特居然养了一只雪貂！

德拉科感觉心里酸溜溜的。这莫名其妙的雪貂的身影一直在德拉科的脑海里徘徊。有时它坐在黑发男孩的膝头，有时它舒服的在波特的抚摸下伸着懒腰，有时它轻巧地跳进了波特的被窝而波特把它揽在怀里。

所以当哈利又受伤时他第一个想到的就是雪白的猫耳。这真的不是他的错，要怪只能怪波特自己养了一只雪貂，一只恼人的、雪白的、总是在他的脑海里乱窜的雪貂。

波特居然真的会气急败坏到冲进他的办公室倒真的是个意外，而他居然真的任德拉科捉住了他的耳朵也是个意外。

哈利闭上了眼睛。德拉科突然意识到格兰芬多兴许以为他想要亲吻他。

当然，他是对的。

故事的最后，哈利真的没有喝下那瓶会让那双猫耳朵提前消失的魔药，而德拉科检查了哈利是否痊愈。  
一寸一寸地。


End file.
